Harry's First Samhain
by Cazzylove
Summary: Harry discovers a love of the Pagan traditions through his first Samhain at Malfoy Manor. Contains: Slash, Pagan Traditions, Implied Sex, A Bit Of Fluff. Rated M for safety. Pairings: HP/DM, LM/SS, SB/RL


**Just a quick Samhain (or Halloween to anyone that doesn't know what it is) fic I wrote. It's a M just to be sure, it's Slash and involves Pagan traditions. UNBeta-ed so there will be mistakes as I am tired and ill but really wanted to get it out**

**Summary: Harry discovers a love of the Pagan traditions through his first Samhain at Malfoy Manor**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT own any of the characters featured in this fic**

* * *

**Harry's First Samhain**

* * *

Samhain, October 31st, Shadowfest, All Souls, All hallows Eve, Halloween, whatever you want to call it, is the mark of the Pagan New Year. A time when the veil between our world and the next is at its thinnest. When the Horned God gathers the lost souls who linger or are unwary. The Goddess takes on her role as the Crone or Wise One and so we look for wisdom and guidance. A time to tie up loose ends, pay unpaid debts, finish arguments etc, a time to put everything to rest.

* * *

Draco had invited me, Sirius and Remus over to celebrate the holiday with him, his Father and Snape. We had been told we ever going to be casting a Traditional Circle, maybe I should have asked what that meant before I accepted the invitation. My Godfathers had just smirked and told me to wait and see when I asked them about it, and I'm pretty sure Remus removed all the books from the Black Library on Pagan festivals as I couldn't find anything. I regret not asking Draco when he told me now, I wouldn't be stood here in shock because _Lucius_ of all people had just told me that I had an hour to was and be outsides naked as the day I was born, everything hanging out. Sirius was just stood there _laughing_ at me and my fish impression. Why could I not have asked Draco about it... Fucking Hell! I would be seeing my Godfathers naked! And my Ex-Professor!

"… ry… arry… Harry!" I heard Draco call from my side, "Come on, you're getting ready in my room. The house elves are already running a bath for us," all I can do is nod and link my fingers with his as he pulls me up the stairs.

"Why did Harry look so shocked? Do they not teach them anything in the school anymore?" I could hear Lucius complain as we walked up the stairs. Knowing him, he will probably bring it up at the next board meeting.

This was going to be a long day I could feel it, it wasn't even 4 o'clock yet. There was going to be a lot of interesting events this evening. First we were to cast the Circle which would bring the elements to join us on this Eve, followed by a feast, after which we were to cast a second Circle asking for Love, Peace and Protection for the year to come, followed by about an hour of reflecting in which we would think of loved ones we have lost. I'm not sure what were are meant to do after that, though I'm sure I hear someone mention something about baking and cakes, what I do know is that we were to cast a final Circle at witching hour, or Midnight for the New Year, then the main part of the festivities was over.

"… Draco… Why exactly are we meant to be in our birthday suites for the Festivities?" I asked as we entered his room.

"Well, my love," he replied turning around to pull me into his arms, "our clothes carry all the bad energies that we encounter during their use, both our own bad energies and those of the others around us. If those bad energies are brought into the Circle the things can easily go wrong, so we wash the bad energies away when we bathe, then traditionally cast the Circles without clothes obstructing us. Though some with wear special robes specifically for casting which will only be worn for a casting and will not be touched at any other time," I'm still not sure on the exact reason but I almost understand as a POP sounds next to us.

"Pippy has finished running the bath for Young Master Draco and Young Masters Mate. Would Young Master like for Pippy to do anything thing else for Young Master?" the little House Elf squeaked out.

"No that is all Pippy. You may leave now," Draco replied releasing his hold on my waist and walking over to the bathroom once Pippy had popped out again. "So we have just under an hour to get ready, I wonder what else we could manage to do in that time?" he said throwing a smirk over his shoulder. I'm not sure I've ever stripped so quickly before.

* * *

"Maybe we should finally tell Draco about us today, Lucius," My lover said as I unbuttoned his teaching robes, why there had to be so many of the bloody things I'll never know. "After all we have been together since before he was born, and he is more than old enough to understand now."

I wait until I've reached the last button to reply, "He still thinks I'm married to Narcissa, Severus, I can't just come out and say that I'm fucking his Godfather," I didn't expect him to pull away as I said this, nor did I expect to see the hurt expression on his face.

"Are you ashamed of being with me Lucius?!" I most definitely didn't expect that question. Of course I'm not ashamed of him, how could he think that, I love him with all my heart and he thinks I'm ashamed of him! I felt like crying, I'm not as strong as people think I am when they see the Malfoy mask, I have to make sure Severus knows how much I love him. I know just the way to show him…

* * *

"PADFOOT!" I yelled as Sirius shifted into his animagus form and dived into the huge bath Lucius had provided for us. The smell of Lavender and Nutmeg surrounds me as I start to wonder on the festivities, while I know a fair amount one the traditional festivals. I had never actually taken part in one, not being a practicing Pagan myself. Though Sirius is due to his Pureblood upbringing, it's probably the only one of their traditions he had kept up with. No matter which of the Sabbats it was he would always cast his own little Circle, sometimes I would sit with him for the support. I've never been inclined to participate before, but I will for my Mate and my Cub.

"Yes?" Sirius asked grinning as he transformed back and swam over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me in for a kiss. He's intoxicating, I can never get enough of his kisses, I don't know why it took me so long to notice. How many times, before Lily and James had been killed all those years ago, had we been alone long enough for me to be together, what would have happened on that night if we had been together? Would I have still spent twelve years thinking he had betrayed us all? I shouldn't be thinking of that least of all now during a festival to put the past to rest.

One of us moans, I'm not sure which of us it was, it could have been both of us, but I don't care as long as he keeps kissing me like that. I felt a hand travel down my arse and a finger circle my hole… We had enough time for at least one round right?

* * *

Everyone seemed to come down late, Draco and I being the first ones there, followed by Lucius and Snape about 5 minutes after us and Severus and Remus another 5 minutes after them. Looking around, trying not to look any lower than anyone's shoulders and trying not to blush, it seemed everyone had rushed to get down here, everyone's hair was wet and out of place, maybe Draco and I weren't the only ones to have a little fun first.

We proceeded outside Lucius taking up the spot at the centre of the Circle and Snape grabbing what looked like a plat of herbs, though I'm not sure what they were. As we were ordered into positions by Lucius, Snape lit the plat with a ritual lighter, leaving it lit only long enough for it to start smoking, and started wafting it around the circle. Just as Lucius moved me into a third position at the Water position the smell of Sage hit my nose, I make a mental note to ask Draco about it later.

Finally, Lucius is happy with the places we were stood in and the candles were passed out. First me, a Yellow candle representing Air, followed by Sirius with a Red candle representing Fire. Then Remus and a Blue candle, Water. Draco, the Green candle and Earth. At the middle knelt Snape in front of the alter, the remains of the plat (Or smudge stick as I later learned it was called) in his hand, behind him stood Lucius now holding the ritual lighter. At the center of the alter stood a large Purple candle representing spirit, on one side of the candle was a bowl of salt on the other a goblet of wine. Lucius took up the bowl of salt and began the casting, the only sounds that were heard were the clicking of the lighter and Lucius' voice as he called the elements to us as well as the Horned God before bidding him farewell and sending him on his journey with the elements and closing the first Circle of the night.

Once the Circle had been closed properly, we stood the Candles in their spots at our feet and quietly headed in for the feast. Walking into the dining room in

* * *

which the small feast was to be served was almost as if I was Alice falling into another world. The room didn't look like it belonged in Malfoy Manor, there were Jack-O-Lanterns; some flowers (I think Draco said they are Mums*, or something like that, and marigolds); I think I saw some pomegranates dotted around as well (why would someone use fruits as decorations); there was also multiple different stones dotted around the room, I'm not sure what they all are though. All in all the room looked beautiful, not matter how weird some of the decorations were, and it smelt just as beautiful with the scents of the food, along with Lavender, Nutmeg and I believe a hint of Sage.

The feast consisted of a variety of fruits and vegetables, though there were no meats with it. When I asked Draco about it he told me it was because traditionally part of the festival was to do with the last of the year's harvest coming in. The Malfoy's celebrated by eating foods that would have been gathered during the harvests, something that isn't needed as much anymore due to the fact foods are easily grown in greenhouses and imported and to be thankful that food was now more widely available to those that need it especially during the months when crops don't grow. It makes me wonder why Muggles are so against to those that follow the religion in the Muggle world; it makes sense why someone would want to. I may not know much about Pagan traditions yet, but I want to learn more, what I have learnt so far has almost made me feel more at peace with my soul and with my magical core.

* * *

As everyone finished eating bowls of water and flannels appeared in front of us to was both our hands and faces before preceding outside for the second Circle. Once again we all took up the spaces Lucius had put us in for the first one as Snape, maybe I should start calling him by his first name, once more filled the area with the smoke from the smudge stick, kneeling at the centre again once he had finished.

First Lucius walked over to me from his place behind Severus; on cue, I lifted the candle in my hands slightly for him to light. "Air, I call you to this Circle, and ask you to join us on this Eve," as he finished speaking a rush of air flew over us. I felt as if I was on a broom hundreds of feet in the air rather than stood with my feet firmly on the floor, I felt more free than I had in a long time. The only time I feel anywhere near as free as this is when Draco makes love to me, I want to feel more of it. Before I even realise what is happening Lucius is moving on from Sirius, to Remus, I wonder if they feel similar things when Lucius calls the elements to them, maybe I'll ask them. But, I'm not sure I should, it seem like something privet, as if the feeling should remain between just me and Lucius, Maybe I should ask him about it instead. "Earth, I call you to this Circle, and ask you to join us on this Eve," I hear Lucius say as he reaches Draco and lights the Green candle. Maybe I should start paying attention to what was happening around me. I watched as he walked to the centre standing on the opposite side to that Severus was kneeling on and reaching to light the Purple candle, which Severus lifted off the table. "Spirit, I call you to this Circle, and ask you to join us on this Eve," as the word Eve rolled off his tongue the salt circle lit with power glowing a light blue. "On this Eve we ask you all to join us in preparation for the New Year. Help us end any strife of the year gone by. Help us form new friendship. Help us love one another through the good times and the bad. Help us put the past behind us and move forward into a brighter future. So I Mote, So Mote It Be," at this there was a resounding 'So Mote It Be' from all of us as Lucius moved to close the Circle in the reverse order that that in which it was opened. "I thank you Spirit for joining us, may your journey be a safe one," he blew out the Spirit candle, which Severus then lowered. Lucius walked around first to Draco, then Remus, Sirius and then me. "I thank you Air for joining us, may your journey be a safe one," once again I felt the breeze wash over me, this time as if it was lowering my safely to the ground before leaving me on solid ground once more. Once the circle was closed, we all walked to a different part of the grounds where we sat in a circle, hands held with those either side of us, just sat in reflection. If I had looked up during the hour, I would have seen tears in everyone's eyes as we thought on those we had lost in the war, both the people we knew and the people we didn't. It's amazing how fast it went past, we stood as one, everyone still silent, and walked into the house, everyone going in a different direction to get cleaned up once more.

* * *

It was already 9:30 by the time we met up again in the kitchen to bake Soul Cake, we were to leave them out with glasses of wine for the spirits that pass by. It was possibly one of my favourite parts of the night, seeing Lucius and Severus covered in flour after Sirius decided 'there aren't enough spirits present at the moment' and decided to make the pair into some. It was definitely, what everyone needed after the reflection hour.

* * *

It was 11:15 when all the cakes were done and places with the wine on the door steps, of course we all needed to bathe again due to the about of crap we were covered in, so with the order to be down before 11:45 we went to prepare. After that, everything seemed to happen in a bit of a blur, I'm not sure what happened during the final Circle. All I know is I'm currently cuddling with the love of my life after a couple of rounds of mind blowing sex and I can't wait to do this again next year. Also, Severus, Lucius , Sirius and Remus need to learn some bloody Silencing Charms, I do not want to listen to them having sex while Draco is fucking me! At least we had the courtesy to use them.

* * *

**Right so what do you guys think of my really quick (Not Beta-ed) Samhain/Halloween/All Hallows Eve/All Spirits/ShadowFest one-shot? I started it 4 hours ago, I may go back and check it a bit at a later date, but I am participating in NaNoWriMo and doing a load of stuff so I can go to Uni next year, I will also try to get the next chapters of my fics up in the next couple of weeks, though I make no promises as I have a Scholarship Exam to revise and look things up for**

**So Blessed Samhain Everyone**

**PLUR and chocolate**

**Blessed Be**

**Cazzy**

**xx**


End file.
